What You Said
by Airashii Yui
Summary: Miyu had asked Kanata some questions, but the answers he gave really upset her. Is that how he really felt about her or is there more?


**A story for Daa! Daa! Daa! For all of you to enjoy. **

** -Daa3xLoVeR**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Summary: Miyu had asked Kanata some questions, but the answers he gave really upset her. Is that how he really felt about her or is there more?_

_ ~What You Said~_

A bright sunny morning has filled the entire town of Heiomachi. Ruu and Wanya were in the kitchen. Wanya was preparing breakfast and Ruu accompanied him. Kanata and Miyu just had their morning fight and so they went into their rooms.

"Don't worry Ruu-chama. I'm sure they'll make up." Wanya said, trying to lighten the baby's mood.

"Uhuh…" Ruu replied sadly.

Kanata was in his room reading a manga. Miyu, on the other hand, was thinking deeply.

_I should tell him now, but I should ask him questions first. I have to tell him! _Miyu thought. Determined, she planned to ask him later that afternoon.

The day went by and soon came noon. Miyu felt a little nervous but then realized that she had to tell him—it's now or never.

She walked awkwardly to his room and knocked on his door. _KNOCK KNOCK_

"What?" a boring tone asked.

"I-It's Miyu. Can I come in?" her voice shaking.

"No." was the answer. But even so, she opened the door and looked at him face to face, determined.

"Kanata." She started. Kanata was surprised to see her barge into his room. He couldn't figure out if Miyu was mad at him or not.

"Look, Miyu. If I made you mad, I'm sor—" but he was cut off by the blonde.

"Sorry or not, I have to ask you some questions." She said.

"You sound like a detective." He said. She ignored his comment and continued.

"Am I pretty?" she asked nervously. Kanata wanted to hold his laugh but he just couldn't.

"AHAHAHA! Are you kidding?!" was his answer. Strike ONE! Miyu felt as if she was hit by a baseball really hard.

"Would you live for me?" she asked her question number two.

"No." Was his answer. Strike TWO!

"Would you… date me?" Miyu asked while blushing. _Why is she asking me these questions? It sounds like she's confessing to me _Kanata thought, puzzled.

"Nope." Was his answer. Strike THREE!

"Would you hug me?" she asked with her strong voice due to her anger.

"No way!" he answered. Strike FOUR!

"Sigh… not even a simple hug." Miyu murmured to herself.

"Hah?"

"Nothing. Anyway, would you cry if I leave?" she asked, hoping this time he would say what she wanted to hear.

"Never." He said in a boring tone. Strike FIVE! Miyu decided to speed up her questioning so the pain would stop.

"Would you value your life or my life?"

"Duh. My life." Was his answer. Strike SIX! _Two more questions to go _Miyu reminded herself, trying to bear the pain.

"Do you like Akira?" she asked, choking on her words. Hoping it would be a 'No'.

"Yes." He answered. Strike SEVEN! She couldn't bear the pain but she still had one question to go.

"Do… you li—like me?" she asked.

"No…" he answered, but it seemed as if he was going to add some words. Strike EIGHT! YOU'RE OUT! Miyu couldn't bear the pain; she wanted to burst out crying so she just ran out of the room, not wanting to hear his next words.

"Miyu! Matte!" _I've really done it now. I have to tell her_ Kanata thought while he grabbed Miyu's wrist.

Miyu sobbed and burst into tears, but Kanata tried to not mind and started.

"You're not pretty, but the most gorgeous girl I've ever met.

I would not live for you, but I would die for you.

I wouldn't want to date you! I'd marry you!

I would not hug you, but I'd kiss you.

I wouldn't cry if you leave; I would follow you anywhere you'd go.

I chose to live my life because you ARE my life.

I only like Akira AS a friend.

And I don't like you. I love you." He finished. He looked deeply into Miyu's eyes, full of passion and care.

"Kanata… Daisuki! (I love you!)" Miyu replied, now crying tears of joy after Kanata's speech. They hugged each other, not realizing two aliens watching the whole scene.

"What did I say, Ruu? They've made up." Wanya said happily at the baby.

"Kiyaaa!" the baby replied cheerfully.

The next morning, the two teens got ready for school. The two aliens gave them teasing smirks, which made them wonder. They were finally a couple! The only problem now is how are they going to tell their friends? Especially Christine?

_ ~End~_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Is it too sappy? Are my grammar and spelling good? Tell me! Please R&R^^ Arigato in advance!**


End file.
